


Content to Feel

by sufferingsoprano



Category: Fotoromanzo, Fotoromanzo Sentieri, vhl - Fandom
Genre: At my high school, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Friendship, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Character, References to Depression, Silly, So yeah, This started as a meme but is kinda wholesome ngl, created for a college Italian curriculum, i hope my Italian teacher never reads this, that is used for dual enrollment, this is from a web series, this is odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufferingsoprano/pseuds/sufferingsoprano
Summary: Amidst her own confusion, Viola found herself content to feel something as she was enveloped in the warmth of her partners’s embrace.
Relationships: Lorenzo/Viola/Emily/Riccardo, emily/Lorenzo, emily/riccardo, viola/Lorenzo, viola/emily, viola/riccardo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Content to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing a fanfiction about the web series created as a component of a college Italian course? More likely than you’d think!
> 
> This is super self indulgent because no one else was looking for fanfiction from this series, but I made it happen nonetheless!
> 
> Btw- this fic includes a wholesome poly relationship between the core four characters (Emily, Viola, Riccardo, & Lorenzo)  
> and hints at Viola’s mental health problems (hints at depression and disassociating)
> 
> This fic also includes some dialogue that slips in and out of Italian, so translations will be provided in the notes at the end of this drabble!  
> Enjoy! :)

Viola hummed to herself as she combed her fingers through her hair.  
The day had been fairly bland, with classes being the same as ever.  
No surprises, no scares, no excitement— it was pretty dull to say the least.

Viola was unsure about whether she was thankful for such a menial schedule, as the day’s regularity left little room for her usual crippling anxieties.  
Hardly anything was left unbeknownst to her, leaving her with almost nothing to fret over.  
However, it did leave an awfully empty feeling in her stomach that led to a great deal of discomfort coursing through her veins.

The sensation left her feeling more disconnected from reality than she cared to admit— it was so easy to seemingly fade into the surroundings and allow the bright world around her to blur into a mess of blotchy colors.

Her cheeks burned with the residue of what she suspected could be tears, as in all honesty she really didn’t know.

“Ciao Viola!”

The dark haired girl looked up from the bed to see Emily stood in the doorway, her usual bright smile glowing.  
As she made her way over to the bed, her smile faltered upon seeing the troubled look in Viola’s eyes.

“Vi? Are you alright?”

Viola looked toward the window before shaking her head.  
There was no use in lying about how she felt, for the doctor had made it quite clear that she needed to take better care of her mental health. Lying through her teeth about it would certainly do more bad than good.

Emily nodded, her eyes softening as she sat beside Viola, reaching out her arm to pull the other girl closer.  
Viola didn’t resist, allowing herself to fall against the starry eyed American.  
Placing a gentle kiss to Viola’s temple, Emily took Viola’s hands in her own.

“Grazie...per la tua onestà”

Emily gave Viola’s hands a gentle squeeze.

“ti è permesso...di sentirti triste. It’s- it’s ok to not be ok qualche volta.”

Viola buried her nose in the crook of Emily’s neck, letting out a quiet hum of gratitude.

Emily let out a low laugh, sitting back against the bed post as she wrapped an arm around Viola.

“Ciao Ciao, le belle donne!”  
Riccardo grinned as the door swung open, startling the two women.

“Ciao Riccardo, care to join us?”  
Emily piped up, unable to hide her affection for the usual goofy grin plastered upon his face.

In mere seconds, Riccardo plopped onto the bed, sitting on Emily’s other side.

Pressing a messy kiss to Emily’s cheek, he reached over her to move a loose strand of Viola’s hair back into place.  
Emily giggled whilst Viola huffed in amusement.

“Posso cucinare la cena domani?”  
He asked, giving the two girls his best attempt at a pouty face.

“Per favore? Pretty, pretty please!”

Viola made a face.

“Hmm, no thank you.”

He turned expectantly to Emily, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

“Well... l'ultima volta che hai fatto una mostruosità oleosa, così ....I’m not sure that’s a great idea.”

Riccardo let out an exasperated groan, shaking his head in disdain.

“What’s not a great idea?”

A fourth voice entered the mix, as Lorenzo stood in the doorway, an eyebrow raised.

“Riccardo vuole cucinare!”  
Emily chimed in, as Viola grumbled in protest at Riccardo’s request.

Lorenzo crossed his arms, giving Riccardo a cold glare.

“Don’t you dare. l'ultima volta è stata terribile. Troppo olio!”

“Oh come on! You never let me do anything fun!”  
Riccardo whined playfully, throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

Lorenzo swiftly moved across the room to sit across from Riccardo.

“Geez, tu sei ridicolo!”  
He pressed a quick kiss to Riccardo’s lips before shuffling over to the other side of the bed to sit beside viola.

“Hey Vi”  
He murmured, giving her a nudge.

She slowly picked her head up from Emily’s shoulder to meet his gaze.

“Yell at anyone today?”  
She spoke softly, yet teasingly, her lip quirking into an accusatory grin.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes as he leaned in to tentatively kiss her cheek.

“non ancora, ma sto pensando di urlare a ricardo.”

“Hey!”  
Riccardo called from across the bed, as Emily and Viola snickered in between them.

“Hush, Hush! Silenzio!”  
Emily chastised, as she attempted to stifle her own laughter.  
None of the others listened to the advice of her words as they all continued to laugh freely.

As the chaos came to a halt, Viola rested her head back against Emily, as Lorenzo followed suit and wrapped an arm around Viola.  
Seeing the actions of the others, Riccardo too snuggled against Emily, so that the four were entrapped in some sort’ve cuddle pile.

“la cena può aspettare”  
Viola decided, overcome with content.  
Why of course she was content to feel something, especially something so beautiful.  
For a moment, the numbness seemed to evaporate, as the three people around her brought the color back to her world.

She was met with a chorus of agreements, as all four of them were happy to hold each other for just a little while longer.

In the end, Marcela and Paolo would probably end up eating alone.

Viola, Emily, nor Riccardo or Lorenzo particularly minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-
> 
> Ciao- hello  
> Grazie...per la tua onestà- thank you... for your honesty  
> ti è permesso...di sentirti triste- you are allowed to  
> Qualche Volta- sometimes  
> le belle donne- beautiful ladies  
> Posso cucinare la cena domani?- Can I cook dinner tomrorow?  
> Per favore- please  
> l'ultima volta che hai fatto una mostruosità oleosa, così...- Last time you made an oily monstrosity, so...  
> l'ultima volta è stata terribile. Troppo olio!- last time it was terrible. Too much oil!  
> tu sei ridicolo!- you are ridiculous!  
> Silenzio!- silence!  
> la cena può aspettare- the dinner can wait


End file.
